A Blue Rose in a Garden
by Radish66
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved in with her cousin Emily, who is soon to be wed to Sam. Bella's life in New York City went wrong, and her past is the only thing holding her back from her new life in La Push. Includes imprint. A little OOC.
1. Intro

**It was a dark and stormy night**….except it wasn't, because that is _way_ too cliché and I would _never_ start a story like that. So this is my first fan fiction on here, though I have written a bit. I guess just leave me a review and tell me if I suck or not. Any tips are appreciated. Thanks. :D

P.S. Please check out my profile for any views on any of the characters, because I am a bit anti-edward and twilight in general, but I do enjoy writing, and my friend got me interested in this. I'm giving it a shot, and if you have a problem with my opinions on a book (or any other subject…), stop reading now and never read anything I write again. Ever. I will tolerate negative comments, because a negative comment helps you become better at anything you are doing…and it _is _your opinion too. On the other hand, _trashing_ me or _my opinion_ will _not_ be tolerated, in the least. I'll just ignore you. Mkay? Mkay. :]

________

_Home; _A place that is supposed to bring comfort and love and understanding from other individuals in your life, or even just the surroundings. It is a place where you can be yourself and not worry about the little (and sometimes even big) things in life. So, why did it not seem like that here? Was it the bland white curtains, or the constant smell of cigarettes from the security guards downstairs? Maybe the neighbors, who insisted on bringing me "delicious home baked goods", that really, were not that good at all. Whatever it may have been, something was wrong. Life was changing, and the small apartment building I once called home was becoming an unstable environment; negative options were becoming the only options, and I needed those good ones back. I needed to get out of there, fast.

__________

Weather was a wonder. You could be told one thing from a friend, and see something entirely different on the news. In reality, the weather they told you were going to happen could not even be close to the real weather outside. Thus, why I dislike planes and flying in general.

So, on the third of August when I boarded the plane to Seattle and it _was_ raining and the sun was _not_ out and the promised cloudless skies were dark as night, unlike what the weather man had told me, I was already in a frustrated mood. Besides my plane being delayed and having to sit next to an old "friend" from college who just happened to be going to Seattle too, I was just peachy, excluding all that.

The flight was long, to say the least. Catching up with Edward took up most of the time. Apparently, he was going back to Seattle to intern with his father Dr. Cullen, and would be staying with him in Forks. What are the odds? I would be staying on the reservation right near there with my cousin Emily, and would be helping her out around the house until I found a job. She was getting married soon to a man named Sam Uley and was in need of an extra set of hands.

Edward thought we should share a cab too, to save some money, so my time with him was being extended by an hour or so. It was not that I hated Edward, really, I didn't. He was a nice enough man and was extremely good looking. My only problem with him was that he wanted to be more than friends, while I wished we could just be friends and forget about that. Our catching up on the plane killed my hopes and stomped on them with cleats, for he was in most definitely not ready to forget about his odd adoration with me. Edward's flirting was relentless.

Our ride to our homes was much the same as the flight. Edward continued to flirt with me, despite my obvious distaste and rejection. The only difference was the subjects we spoke of. What we did after college, what we ended up majoring in, and what our plans for the future were.

The taxi came to a gentle rest at the foot of what seemed to be an extremely long drive that was almost completely hidden by the natural foliage. A rusty gate enclosed the dirt road that disappeared as it winded up to, what I expected, was a beautiful home. "This is my stop," Edward informed the driver, as he slipped him some money, "There is extra for the girl to get home, plus the tip. She'll tell you where to go. Farewell, Bella." He gave me a gentle smile before grabbing his suitcase from the trunk and beginning the long ascend up the driveway.

Returning Edward with a slight wave, I told the driver the address, and we were off to La Push. Seeing my cousin Emily excited me. We had spoken over the phone and via e-mail, but seeing her in person for the first time in years made me giddy. She had told me of her fiancé, and I had even spoken to him on occasion. Sam seemed to be very busy though, with all of the boys that seemed to come and go to their house every day. They were practically living in the house themselves, was how Emily put it.

The rest of the drive to the reservation was peaceful, as short lived as it was. I had time to collect my thoughts and prepare myself to meet my cousin and fiancé, and whomever else she had invited to welcome me.

______

So, it may be a bit until the next update, and i apologize in advance for this. I'm going to try and be good with this story and update every two weeks at the latest. My profile will also be up soon, and I'm also sorry for that not being up either despite my earlier remarks. I guess just read (which if you're reading this, I hope you read the above intro) and review. I appreciate it. Peace, kiddies. :P :] 


	2. Chapter 1: Good To Be Home

Chapter two came earlier than I thought. I think this story is okay so far, and i'd love your opinion. Do I suck? If so, review. Am I goo? If so, review. I really don't care either way. Though good reviews make me smile too. :P Oh, and Happy Easter to all who celebrate and Happy Passover, I suppose you would say. I'm Catholic, so I wouldn't know so if I got it wrong no offense intended. :] And to those who celebrate neither, Happy Life. Live it to the fullest.

Anyways, I don't know if I should do ages or anything or if you need to know stuff like that. If so please ask and I'll provide. I don't know what else to put so...read! :] Please.

Oh shit, and **_disclaimer_**. I don't own Twilight. Don't want to and never will. Got it? This is for the whole story and last chapter. (Though I probably will put more, but just incase I forget...) I just use and abuse Meyer's characters is all. ;] :P

OH! And P.S. I've got my profile up so if you were looking for opinions or anything as I had promised, there it is. Need to know more? PM me. 'Kay? Thanks. Peace Bitches.

* * *

The taxi driver announced our arrival, as we pulled up to a decent sized white house; it looked homey. There was an old mailbox at the edge of a footpath that led up to the house, though it looked like it was rarely used. The flower beds in the front looked like they needed a little help, but it was nothing that I couldn't fix within a few days time. In addition, there were two or three cars parked in the makeshift driveway, which was not really more than tire marks embedded into the ground over time. Overall, the house didn't have that professional landscaper, high end feel to it like my old apartment did, and I loved it already.

Before I could even step out of the car, Emily and who I assumed was Sam were walking across the lawn to the taxi. My earlier assumptions were right; the path was more for show. The man grabbed my suitcase from the trunk as I stepped out of the car and Emily swept me up into a hug. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much! It is so great to finally see you again, I feel as if it has been ages." Her face was lifted up into a brilliant smile and her eyes watered a bit from emotion as she pulled back to get a good look at me, I in turn took in the older more mature looking Emily.

She had grown a little since that last summer I'd seen her a few years ago, and she seemed to have a more lean figure. Her eyes were bigger and she had more curves than before. Besides that, Emily seemed to glow with joy and love. She had always been a happy person, but ever since she started dating Sam, something had changed inside of her for the better. Emily's smile was bigger and she held herself up taller as if nothing and no one could bring her down. Her shyness had seemed to all but dissipate since the last time I saw her, and back then I would be the one dragging Emily to talk to the group of boys on the beach. It seemed as if the tables were turning.

As we both finished taking in how much or how little the other had changed, we embraced again smiling and laughing. "Emmy, you're so beautiful. Whatever happened to the shy little girl I used to drag to the beach with me over the summer? She's so pretty and confident now. Hmm, maybe you'll go to the beach willingly now?" I questioned laughing. She nodded and we made our way inside laughing and reminiscing. It took me a bit to realize that there was more company than just the two soon to be weds.

There was about five or six guys sitting and standing in the kitchen. It looked as if they had been scarfing down a bunch of muffins and sandwiches, but had stopped when the three of us had walked in the door. We just stared at each other, not quite sure what was going on. Well, at least that is what I did.

Sam groaned as he made his way around my bewildered, stock still figure. "I thought I told you guys that Emily's cousin was coming today and that you were supposed to wait until later to come over." He put his face in his hand and sighed, "Well, I guess it's a little late now, so I might as well introduce you all. Bella, this is the gang or most of it at least. The two fighting over the chocolate chip muffin are Embry and Quill, the one who always seems pissed off at the world is Paul, and the one staring at you like a monkey is Jake."

I stared right back at him. He was so familiar, and when Sam said his name it all clicked. This was the boy I had made mud pies with when I was younger. The boy who I gave my first kiss to, my first boyfriend,  
my first break-up, pretty much my first everything. We had lost contact over the years, and it felt amazing as he picked me up in a giant bear hug, to be back in my first best friend's arms. Nothing else mattered right now, besides me and Jake and Jake and me, and I loved it.

* * *

The other boys left soon after, claiming to have homework. Quil and Embry having to practically drag Paul out of the house; apparently he didn't get his share of muffins, and was starving. Emily and I both laughed at this, and she sent them away with a tray for the three of them. Tonight was to be spent catching up with my best friend and my cousin. I hadn't seen either in so long, especially Jake.

The three of us talked about everything and anything while I helped Emily cook dinner. Of course I knew Emily was getting married, but I was a little shocked when I found out Jake had a girlfriend of two years. The way he talked of her seemed as if he really did love her, and I felt so proud and happy for him. That girl was lucky, for Jake was one of the sweetest guys I knew, especially when it came to being his girlfriend. Despite my breaking up with him, he was a great boyfriend, we both just thought of each other as more of siblings in the end. Anything involving kissing or intimacy was much too awkward.

Jake grinned as he spoke of his girlfriend, "Well, her real name is Renesme, but everyone just calls her Nessie after the lockness monster. She's a beast of a swimmer, and dyed her hair bright green once, so Nessie kind of just stuck. She's perfect for me; knows cars, loves the beach, and is overall gorgeous. She's just indescribable." He sighed with a lovesick look in his eyes. Emily and I both giggled at this, and I tossed a carrot at him to knock him out of his daydreams.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, as he rubbed his head where the carrot had hit it. "Well sorry, you looked like you would've been in Jake land for forever if I didn't do anything, and I want to know when I can meet her." I told him. I was more than mildly curious about the girl who seemed to have Jake wrapped around her finger. Plus, I still cared for him as much as I used to, and I was playing the protective sister role.

He still had that silly grin on his face as he replied, "How about we go to the beach tomorrow? You can meet all of the guys and their girls, plus Nessie and we can have a bonfire at night." It seemed like a pretty good idea. Meeting everyone would be interesting, Emily had said the group was pretty big.

"Yeah, okay. We can make a day out of it." I nodded. It could be fun, getting to swim again and making sandcastle. Maybe Jake would even let me bury him in the sand like we used to; even if he would just end up dragging me into the water with him to clean off after.

The four of us ended up eating dinner and talking in the living room for a while. We put a movie in but I was getting pretty tired after the flight, so I opted out and hit the sack while they watched something. I was excited to be home, even if I had left so much behind and I still had a few things to get over from then. I didn't want to think about it too much before bed, or I would most likely get some type of nightmare. Nightmares had become more frequent and easier to acquire after my last relationship, so I tried not to dwell on it too much.

Finally under my covers, I decided I'd talk with Emily tomorrow about anything she needed help with for the wedding and about opening a shop or something. I'd left behind my store, and I missed it already. The girl Angela who had bought it was well experienced, and promised she'd take care of all of the plants and make sure all of my regular customers were okay with the change of owners. I trusted her. She was young and energetic though shy at times, but a good fit for the job criteria.

Rolling over I pulled the lamp light off and snuggled into the covers, falling asleep to the cry of a lone wolf. It was good to be home.

* * *

So that's that. I know nothing really bad so far for t, but just incase because there will be cursing and such later. I may say words such as fuck shit piss and damn and bitch and maybe even whore. So, if that is _not _okay with you, leave now. Thanks. :] Oh and again please review. I know I'm a nagging review whore, but it's okay to be a whore sometimes (so long as it's just a review whore or something similar, don't really be a whore kids. not cool. and I told you I'd say whore. :]) So again Happy Easter, Happy Passover, Happy Life. Here's a present. ;] Enjoy. And thanks to those who have viewed and I think even one alert already? I appreciate it. :D


	3. Chapter 2: A New Acquaintance

Ah, well sorry it's been so long. My grades have dropped a bit, so I'm studying like a crazed bitch and blah blah, doubt you really care. Anyways, here it is. :]

Eww. No, I _don't_ own Twilight. :P

* * *

I slept in, waking to the glorious smells of whatever it was Emily had decided to cook this morning. It smelled of chocolate and bacon, so it had to be good. Voices could be heard from my room, and the hustle and bustle of an already woken house was welcome. I had missed seeing someone when I woke up.

Descending the stairs, I sniffed the air, confirming my suspicions; definitely bacon and chocolate, maybe pancakes or muffins? I was not quite sure, but definitely wanted to find out. Strolling into the kitchen, I spotted bacon, muffins, and what seemed to be fresh orange juice.

"It smells godly in here Em!" I complimented. She nodded her thanks and turned back to the stove, keeping an eye on the still cooking bacon. The talking had died down a little when I came downstairs, and I recognized a few faces from yesterday; Paul and Jacob. "Hey Jake, and…Paul is it? I don't who the rest of you are, but good morning all the same."

Jake laughed, getting up to give me a hug. "Morning, Bells. Sleep well?" He asked as he lifted me up in a bear hug.

Laughing, I responded, "Yeah, pretty good. It's nice to wake up to people instead of a silent apartment. Comforting, I suppose." Before I could, Jake grabbed a plate and got me some bacon and a muffin, tossing me the butter. "Oh, and would you mind introducing me to your friends, considering we don't know each other, and it would make for much less of an awkward conversation if I could _attempt_ to remember their names?" He grinned, pointing at each person in turn.

"You met Paul yesterday, but you do not know Jared or Seth. Seth is the younger one, and his sister should be soon to join us, her name is Leah." Informed Jake. I waved at each of them, and they each said a respective "hi" or gave me a head nod, too busy stuffing their faces to say much.

The boys talked about sports and what we should do at the beach today. I had some input, exclaiming that I had to bury Jake in the sand, for old times' sake. Other than that, and a few other things such as cliff diving and castle building, I let them plan it out. For once, I was up to a surprise.

I ended up helping Emily get the food ready for today, and Leah joined us when she got here. She seemed nice enough, though a little bitter at times. She and Emily were close, and I almost forgot they were cousins, they seemed more like sisters. Though Leah was quite snarky towards Sam, she tolerated him, and Emily showed her appreciation. Something had to have happened between them, but it seemed to only bring them closer. As if they did not blame the other for what it was.

We ended up leaving for the beach at about one, our day starting a bit later than planned since I had slept in so late. Emily, Leah, and I had cooked up a storm in the kitchen. I did not think we would eat everything, but the pair just laughed and told me we would be lucky to have leftovers. The boys ate for at least two.

The beach was pretty much empty and the guys started on digging a small pit for the fire, so as not to risk lighting up the dunes. Emily and Leah set up a table for the food, and I started searching for wood that we could use later for the fire. A few of the guys joined me, since we did not need all of them digging the pit.

On my way back with the wood I ran into Paul who was carrying about twice the amount I had. I gave him a look, surprised he could carry that much in the first place, and he just laughed. "Don't judge a book by its cover, or a person by their appearance." He told me simply. I suppose Jake was right when he said Paul was always angry at something. I sighed, and decided to go check on Emily and Leah. They said they could get the food, but I still wanted to make sure they could not use any help. We _did_ cook _a lot _of food.

It was then that I realized something. People were missing. Jake had been here not minutes before, and he had just disappeared, like that, along with Paul and Sam. _'How odd?' I thought to myself. _I let it slip, making a mental note to ask Jake about it later. When I got to where the tables were set up with food, amazingly Leah and Emily had pretty much everything set up. I helped finish the rest, and then joined Leah in tanning on some towels, though it was not as if she needed it anyways.

We lay down and I popped in an ear bud to my I-pod, the soothing music of Bach dancing towards my ear drums almost immediately. He was a great composer and one of my favorites, along with Debussy.

After a bit, Leah turned her head towards me and asked, "So, you used to live in New York?" I closed my eyes and smiled. It was a great place. The island was just as great as the city, and I lived in both for a time. Something started to change though, and my smile slipped a bit.

"Yeah, I guess Jake told you? I moved there for college in the city; lived on the island for a bit though. It was an amazing city, a little smelly, but you got used to it. All the museums and central park were worth it." I wrinkled my nose a bit at remembering that.

She laughed, "I can imagine. A lot of cars and people packed into one place. If it was so good, why'd you move?" This was where it got complicated. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I guess you can say I just met the wrong people. A couple things happened and I needed a change of pace. And I miss home; Jake, the beach, the woods. I grew up here, and no matter how many times I try to tell myself I hate this place and its rain and gloom, I never can." I admitted. I did not want to go any further, and Leah seemed to respect that.

We spent the next few minutes quietly thinking to ourselves. I liked Leah, but could not yet trust her. In reality, I had no idea who she was and what she was like, even if she seemed nice to me now, but I decided I would like to get to know her. It was always worth a shot; better to regret getting to know someone, than never getting to know them at all.

I rolled over now too, facing Leah, "So, when did you move here? I either have a horrible memory, which is most likely it or you moved here after I moved away." And I did tend to be quite forgetful. It sucked sometimes.

"We moved here, I mean Seth and my parents and I, when I was about eight, actually. The thing was, that we lived in Forks for a while, before my father and mother decided they wanted to move onto the Res. They said something about it being so much nicer and more peaceful and how it would have a greater environment for Seth and me as we grew up." Her eyes held a kind of sadness, as if she longed for her old life in Forks a bit. I gave her an encouraging smile, and she continued, quieter now.

"I was mad at them for quite some time. I refused to talk to them for a good month, and would send Seth to tell them anything I really needed to ask." She giggled slightly at this, "To be truthful, it's kind of funny how silly I was being, but when I think about it again, there were reasons for me acting out." Her voice turned cold now, as all her anger seemed to rush back to her.

"They took me away from my friends, and a life I was finally starting to like. We'd moved a bit when I was younger, and finally settling down in Forks was a miracle. I was rightfully pissed when we decided to move again, even if it was just up the road." Leah looked to the sky now, not really wanting to reveal how much it affected her, I suppose. "I thought it would start again, all the moving and packing and new friends becoming old friends and eventually nobodies. I'd never had a real friend until I moved here."

It was a sad story, and I began to feel sorry for her, but just like that her mood seemed to lift, and she was smiling again. "I met the guys and even a few girls who were…well, really damn cool. They were sweet and accepted me into their lives as if I had always been there. They became my family."

She was angry and happy and sad, all at once. It amazed me how she could change her mood so drastically, but then again, she had her reasons and some were explained and others not. I would not push her though.

All of a sudden Leah jumped up, and pulled me up with her. "Enough of this sad talk, we're going swimming, and then we're going to bury one of the guys in the sand, and this is going to be the best first day back ever. I promise." Before I knew it, we were running towards the water, and I hadn't even had the chance to tell her that the clothes I wore over my suit were the only ones I had brought with me. Oh well, too late now.

-_SPLASH-  
_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it took like a good month to update. Geesh. I'm horrible aren't I? I'm not even going to make an excuse...okay that's a lie. I will. I actually have finals soon, and was dealing with a few family/personal issues that needed to be dealt with, and this became much less important, but it's okay now because I updated! :D Right?...well either way, just a warning that for the whole first month of July I'll pretty much be in Australia the whole time…so no update then. Hopefully I'll have something out before then, if not, sorry in advance.

Review pleaseth! :D

P.S. You will not be told if she will be imprinted on or not, sorry. You'll have to read to find out! : P :]


	4. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

Hey guys, uber sorry for the long delay...and the fact that it will be longer. So, for the last monthish i've been on vacation twice and I'll be home sunday. My mom decided while I was away with people to people that we were going to go visit my brother, so two week vacation after two week vacation. -_-. Meaning I've been home for one week in the past month. Cool, right? So, here is a preview for all you guys, it's actually the beginning of the next chapter. No end writing after it like I usually do, because it is not the whole thing. So go and read that little bit if you'd like. Update will be soon! Promise. :] (also may edit this. but it'll go a little like this...guilt is eating me. I had to give you something.) p.s. Chapter name may change.

Leah and I floated around in the water for a bit chatting about nothing in particular, until the guys decided to come in. That's when the day really began. I was talking about my shop and the girl who had taken it over, when I was thrust under the water. When I finally resurfaced, Jake and his friends were laughing as Leah spluttered next to me. "This is war." I yelled in reply.

The guys looked at each other, and laughed even harder at my statement. Oh, they were so toast now. I may have looked weak and feminine, and had a feminine job, but one thing I learned in the city was that you had to suck it up, and deal with the shit you were served; whether it be good or bad.

I slipped under the water, and grabbed at the legs of the closest guy to me, submerging him under water. Swimming past him I pulled another one under the water, and then resurfaced a good distance from them. Smirking I high fived Leah who had followed my lead, pulling another guy under.

It turned out that we had pulled the ever angry Paul, hysterical Seth, and gob-smacked Jake under by their feet. The expression on Paul and Jake made me burst into laughter, and damn it felt good. I couldn't remember the last time I really laughed like that.

Too busy trying to contain my amusement, I was caught by surprise when a dark skinned boy dove on me, sending us both to the sandy floor. I slithered out of his grasps, and kicked to the surface, wiping the sand out of my face. I turned to see that it was none other than Seth, of course. He grinned and splashed at me, before diving back under and away from me.

We continued to dunk each other and splash around like little kids for a while, before I swam back to shore, exhausted. I was way too out of shape. Maybe I could get Leah or one of the guys to go running with me sometime soon...[/end]


	5. AN: Sorry Guys Feel Free To Hate

Okay, I know you're going to hate me because if someone did this to me I, would be pissed. Fuck me, hate me, screw me. But this story sucks. I don't know, but I need to redo it and get a couple or a lot of chapters done before throwing it up and only writing when I think I have the time.

I won't give the life sucks right now excuse even if it does and I won't give the school just started excuse either, because I have five days. But I will write. A whole hell of a lot. And you can stay or go. I wouldn't mind if you left, what I'm doing right now is so uncool I'm angry at myself for you. So stay leave be angry do whatever.

I'm going to write. Like I said, a whole hell of a lot. And it's going to be better and have a plot and characteristics and blah blah blah. It'll be up when it's up. Sorry this "chapter" isn't a chapter and it's a huge disappointment, or maybe it isn't. I don't know. But sorry for this.

Check in when you can or if you want?

Peace out girlies and chicks, and dudes if there are any.


End file.
